fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Chōjin
Appearance Yui is a sixteen-year old girl with the height of an average a normal sixteen year, despite her classification as a mutated human. Her face usually exhibits a somewhat collected and thoughtful attitude. Naturally, this is seen by all except her family and friends. When around her sister her face exhibits an annoyed attitude, when around her parents her face always exhibits a polite attitude, and when she is around her friends her face dawns an energetic and eager attitude. Her hair often reminds people of brown silk that cascades a bit past the middle of her back like a waterfall with her bangs being swept to either side accompanied by a small pink hair clip placed on the right side. Whenever she is cooking she keeps her hair out of her face. Matching her athletic personality and her abilities as a mutated human, Yui has a natural athletic body that seems to be built for fencing or swimming. As a result, this makes her an agile person, capable of moving through the air very smoothly. During school, Yui's attire is the uniform for her school. This consists of a long sleeved blue blazer on top of a thin sleeveless yellow vest, which is on top of a short-sleeved white shirt. Her blazer is above long black pants, but on rare occasions she will wear a red plaid skirt like most girls at her school. Regardless of whether she wears pants or a skirt, she always wears black socks and brown loafers to complete the school uniform. Whenever she is not in school, Yui's attire changes a lot. Instead of wearing her school uniform, she wears a musketeer-like outfit. This outfit consists of a thin open red vest above a white and red colored long-sleeved dress. Along with the vest and dress she wears a leather belt which occasionally is used to hold her rapier to the left side of her vest. The only time she is seen with the rapier is when she is going to fencing practice. To finish off the outfit she wears white tights and calf length leather boots. Personality Yui is shown to be a very bright, energetic, athletic, and extremely unpredictable girl who loves to seek out adventure. These traits have proven to be a very frustrating combination since she will often drag her friends into situations without letting them say, "No". This has caused her to become a person who has a knack for persuading someone, partially because no one feels like arguing with her to begin with so people just agree with her. Recently it seems she has been leaving more and more holes in her argument, almost as if she wants someone to argue with her. However, Yui is a good friend in other ways, often going out of her way to help a friend whether it be a small or large thing. This of course means that a friend of Yui's can always count on Yui. These traits have turned Yui into a natural leader who most will follow either out of admiration or because they simply couldn't say, "no". Likes and Dislikes Pet Peeves Relationships History Synopsis Equipment *Rapier Abilities Inborn Titanic Strength and Speed Yui was supposed to have the ability use magic, but due to some odd mutation her body doesn't transform Ethernano into magic power, but instead into strength and speed and as a result Yui has the inborn ability to have incredible strength and speed. Ever since birth, Yui's strength and speed have far surpassed the normal human levels. Her titanic strength allows her to shrug off most attacks as if it was nothing and overwhelm some of the strongest of fighters in a battle of pure strength. The most famous demonstration of her strength is when she was able to completely destroy a concrete wall with a single punch when she was only five years old. Combat Abilities Possibly as a result of Yui constantly fighting with her little sister, Yui has shown great skill with hand-to-hand combat. She is able to skillfully use her impressive strength and speed to easily defeat most normal humans and even some mages. *'Fencing:' Cooking Proficiency As a result of being raised by a renowned chef, Yui has adopted some of her father's culinary skills. Her skill with cooking is enough to shame some students in a culinary college. Quotes *"What are you doing still crying, get up and move forward. You only live once and life is too short to cry about your past actions. You can do that on your deathbed and until then you should live your life as if it is your last." - Yui Trivia *Most of Yui's personality was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya. **Yui's cooking skills was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya's cooking skills.